


Holding On

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, M/M, Tag Warning, slight AU, warning: abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>******HARRISON WELLS IS THE ORIGINAL HARRISON WELLS AND WAS PARALYZED FROM THE PARTICLE ACCELERATOR EXPLOSION******</p><p>Barry Allen is gay. Surprisingly, so is Harrison Wells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run

Barry Allen was gay. He had always been interested in guys. When he was in preschool he liked a guy named Mitch. Everyone in his life accepted that he was into the same sex. They accepted that he liked guys, and they were all prepared to help him through relationship problems and get through confusing moments, which was often for Barry Allen in his life. 

When Barry went off to college, he met a guy named Jeremy. Jeremy was tall, handsome and very kind… for the first couple of months. Soon Iris was teaching her foster brother how to cover up bruises, and Joe was trying to handle himself whenever Barry came through the door with Jeremy, smiling a breaking smile. 

No one exactly knew what Jeremy did to Barry, besides hit him (though they all believed other forms of assault were in the mix) Their relationship lasted, much to everyone’s disappointment, for a long while. Even after Barry was struck by lightning and was gifted with the powers of The Flash, Jeremy continued to be his boyfriend. ‘The Love of His Life.’ It was disgusting. Disgusting how Barry continued to let Jeremy treat him like this. As the folks at S.T.A.R labs befriended Joe, Iris and Barry, they began to understand why Barry would have a breakdown every once in awhile. Barry would begin saying sorry repeatedly at some points if he fell off the treadmill, or dropped a weight, or ruined a suit. He’d flinch whenever Cisco Ramon, Caitlyn Snow, or Dr. Harrison Wells approached him too fast. He’d flinch if they moved abruptly, and they never fully understood. Now, the group at S.T.A.R labs where very clever, and they had their suspicions, but they understood that Barry would speak about the subject when he wished too. 

No one in Barry’s life liked Jeremy, and Barry understood that. He knew that Joe, and Iris, and Dr. Wells, and just about everyone else hated his boyfriend. Iris has talked to him countless times about how he needs to break it off, but Barry ignored her. She wouldn’t understand. No one understood that, no matter what, he loved Jeremy. He loved him with every aching bone in his body. 

Then one night, something happened. Jeremy beat him… beat him bad. Barry had walked in on Jeremy and a woman. His heart dropped to his stomach and all he could do was mutter out a quiet “What?” before rushing out of the room. He was downstairs in the living room, trying to understand what he had just seen when Jeremy was suddenly there. Livid. 

That was the end of it. Barry shoved him, hard, and Jeremy grabbed his wrist, punching him hard in the nose.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Jeremy yelled, spitting in Barry’s face. Barry tried to punch back but Jeremy grabbed his other wrist, bending it back. He turned abruptly, violently slamming Barry into the wall, pinning him there and getting in his face.“Get out of my sight, you hear me?” He let go of Barry, and tears started to prick at the back of the speedsters eyes. Barry didn’t let them fall, though. “Run, coward.” Jeremy snapped, and so Barry did. He ran. 

He ran and ran, all the way to S.T.A.R labs. It was late, very late, but he hoped to all things holy that Harrison was still there. He felt safe with Dr. Wells. Sure, he felt safe with Joe- but it was just something about Harrison that made it so easy to let his guards down. 

He ran straight into the main part of the laboratory, finding Caitlyn cleaning up her examination table from earlier in the day. He watched her for a moment before wiping at his bleeding nose and sniffing. 

“Is… is Wells here?” Barry’s voice cracked, and Caitlyn jumped, turning with her eyes wide. 

“Barry! Barry oh my- you’re… You’re bleeding.” Her voice filled with concern as she ran over, looking him over. “Oh… honey…” She moved and Barry flinched hard, squeezing his eyes shut. Blood was dribbling from his nose. She put a comforting hand on his face before whispering, “Dr. Wells is in the other room… I’m going to get you a cloth…” She smiled sympathetically before rushing off. Barry wiped at his nose again, trying to clean himself up. 

“Mr. Allen?” He heard a rough, but whispery voice call. Barry looked up, at Dr. Wells, tears coming to his eyes. “Barry…” Harrison wheeled forward, looking up at the boy in front of him. 

“Sorry… I, um,” He tried to blink away the tears, but one escaped and he sniffed quickly, wiping at it. Caitlyn came back in with a wet cloth and came over to the two men. 

“Here. I’m leaving now, but if you need me- call.” She gave Barry a gentle hug before grabbing her keys and leaving. Barry pressed the cloth to his nose and Harrison watched him, tilting his head. 

“Head tilted back, Barry.” He said gently, wheeling back a little. The speedster obeyed, tilting his head back as Harrison thought silently. “I know it has no effect on you, but do you enjoy wine?” He asked after a long moment. Barry lifted his head, giving Harrison a confused look. “Because I know we always talk here, but I feel as though it’d be better to talk at my home… It’s more… comfortable.” He said, and Barry nodded, brow knitting together. 

“Are you sure?” Barry asked, his voice muffled by the cloth. Harrison nodded, smiling gently. 

“Head tilted, Mr. Allen. We can stay here as we wait for your nose to stop bleeding.” 

Barry heard the whirring of Harrison’s wheelchair as he wheeled away, going to gather his things for the night. He checked the cloth before gingerly touching his nose. The blood had stopped but it still hurt a bit. 

“Do you think he broke it?” Barry called, touching his nose again. Dr. Wells came back into the room, shaking his head. His laugh gentle and whispery, just like his voice.  
“No, Mr. Allen, I believe your nose is fine. You’d be in much more pain, and it would be crooked.” He smiled gently, wheeling back up to Barry. “Now, I believe a glass of wine is calling our names. I also believe you have lots to talk about.” He smiled again and waved for Barry to follow.


	2. Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS ABUSE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT******

Soon the two were at the Harrison’s home, both sitting on a white couch. Harrison’s legs were propped up on a futon, and he had a glass of rich red wine in his hand. Barry was sitting next to him, legs tucked under himself. He also had a glass of wine in his hand, but he seemed disinterested in it. They were sitting in silence, Harrison waiting patiently for Barry to gather his thoughts and tell him all that happened. Barry continued to stare down at his lap, tears starting to come to his eyes again. 

“Jeremy and I…” He trailed off for a moment, sniffing. “He cheated on me.” Barry whispered, and after he choked out a sob Harrison’s hand was in his and a comforting thumb was running over his knuckles. Barry didn’t pull away, he didn’t do anything. Tears began to flow down his cheeks and he turned into a sobbing, babbling mess; coughing and then apologising for crying. Harrison just continued to stroke a thumb over Barry’s knuckles, listening. He listened, watching the boy cry, listening to him saying broken sorrys. Barry wiped continuously at his tears with his free hand, shaking his head. 

“Barry…” Harrison soothed, shushing him. It’s happened before, Barry breaking down from everything he bottles up, and Harrison comforts him. Barry shifted, his sleeve lifted a little and Harrison saw the bruises on his wrist. His hand moved up and he gingerly took both of Barry’s wrists. 

“I’m sorry…” He whispered, and tried to pull away, but Harrison tightened his grip. “Please let go.”

“What are these from?” Harrison’s voice turned cold and hard as Barry tried to pull away. “Barry…” His voice was dangerous sounding and Barry began to shake his head, tears brimming his eyes again as he tried to pull away once more. “Are these from Jeremy or hand-”

“STOP!” Barry yelled, yanking away. Harrison sighed, nodding and running his tongue along his bottom lip, before moving one leg at a time with his hands, shifting so he could get closer to Barry. He took the crying boy’s hands again, whispering gentle sorrys to Barry. 

“Barry none of this is your fault,” He whispered, holding both of Barry’s hands. “None of it. Don’t you dare think for a split second that this is your fault.” He said, watching Barry. “Abusive relationships are scary, Bear, they are. You know what? You’re allowed to be sad. You loved him, you can miss him. You can miss the memories.” 

“Have you been in an abusive relationship?” Barry whispered as Harrison wiped away a tear. The doctor hummed, taking off his glasses and rubbing an eye with his finger. 

“Barry, do you remember Tess?” Dr. Wells changed the subject abruptly, sliding his glasses back on, and Barry frowned before nodding. “Well, Tess was actually a man,” He looked at Barry and the speedster’s eyes widened. 

“You’re gay?” He asked as Wells took a sip of the long forgotten wine. Harrison nodded, smiling a little as he swallowed. 

“Yes, Mr. Allen, I am.” He sighed. “The press, 18 years ago, was never interested in two men. It was weird. No one cared that my husband died. No, no, they didn’t care. Suddenly Tess became a female, and I had to keep the secret from the public.” He frowned. “The night the of the car crash was one of the worst nights of my life… and I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone that the, now, deceased love of my life was, in fact, a male.” Harrison looked up at Barry and frowned again. 

“Though, they’re two different stories- I know that you feel as though you can’t tell anyone. You feel as though someone will come out and get you. They won’t, Barry, they won’t. You need to understand that you aren’t as buried as you believe, and that you can still scream for help. You can scream and yell, and we’ll all hear and help you.” Barry had more tears streaming down his face, a hand covering his mouth. The tears where a mixture of joy and sadness. 

After a long moment of silence, Barry cleared his throat, rubbing his eyes. “Bathroom? I mean, sorry-” he laughed awkwardly and stood, sighing, “Where is your bathroom?” His eyes were red and puffy, and he had tear stains down his red cheeks. Harrison smiled a bit, turning and pointing towards the kitchen. 

“Down the hall branching from the kitchen, on your left.” Harrison said, watching Barry disappear behind the wall. He smiled for a moment before adjusting his legs again, so that they were on the futon in front of Harrison’s seat. 

After Barry calmed down, he made his way back to where Wells was, and sat- running his hands through his hair and sighing. Barry’s head was hung, and he was staring at the black rug beneath the white furniture. 

“Did it hurt,” Barry suddenly asked. When no reply came he looked up at the man next to him and sighed. Harrison’s blue eyes were staring down at an empty wine glass. “The explosion?” It took Harrison a long moment to reply, like he was thinking about it. 

“You were out for about 9 months. I was out for a rough 9 hours,” He said, his voice low and gentle. “I woke up and I couldn’t feel anything from my waist down… and from my waist up I only had excruciating pain. I had shrapnel embedded in my skin. Two bones were snapped in this arm,” He waved his left arm. “And one bone in this arm.” He lifted his right arm before looking at Barry.

“Do you do physical therapy?” Barry asked Dr.Wells, and Harrison nodded, making a face. 

“I do it with Miss Snow up at S.T.A.R labs. Three times a week and I hate it.” He laughed a bitter laugh, staring down at his useless legs. 

“What’s it like,” Barry whispered as Harrison glared down at his legs. “To be paralyzed?” After a moment Wells carefully took Barry’s hand and hovered it over one of his thighs. Then he closed his eyes. 

“Touch one.” He whispered back, and so Barry did. He pressed his hand down gently into the soft cotton on Harrison’s left pant leg and Harrison shook his head, opening his eyes and staring at Barry. “I can’t tell if your hand is on me or not. Put pressure.” He watched Barry lean a little, putting some pressure onto his leg. 

“You can’t feel it?” Barry whispered, and Harrison shook his head, an eyebrow raising. They stared into eachothers eyes before Harrison yanked Barry forward, their lips meeting in a harsh, bruising kiss. Barry’s hands met the sides of Harrison’s face and they slowed it down, the kiss becoming softer, more gentle. Harrison began to pull Barry onto his lap, moving him so Barry could straddle him. 

They continued to kiss, Harrison’s hands rubbing Barry’s thighs in a soothing sort of way. Harrison could feel Barry grow hard against him, and he ran a hand through Barry’s hair and the speedster moaned softly, beginning to rock slightly on Harrison’s hips before coming to an abrupt stop. The two pulled apart, huffing. 

“What?” Harrison growled, his breath hitching. Barry opened and closed his mouth a few times before rocking a little bit more. 

“Can you-”

“Yes, I can.” He snapped, pulling Barry back into their kiss. Their breathing both became heavy and Harrison moved so he was rubbing Barry’s inner thigh, making sure to brush against Barry’s bulge every other stroke. 

The two continued to kiss, not getting further than unbuttoning shirts and pushing them off shoulders. Barry was granted access to move his tongue into Harrison’s mouth, pressing his to Wells. Their tongues wrestled and danced and Barry let himself explore inside Harrison’s mouth, moaning into it as Harrison moved his hand from Barry’s inner thigh up to his crotch, cupping the bulge and squeezing ever so slightly. Soon the two were broken apart again, panting heavily and staring at each other. Barry then moved, resting himself against Harrison’s chest and tangling his legs into the doctor’s unmoving ones. He could hear Harrison’s heart pounding in his chest, and he sighed. 

“Are you alright?” Wells murmured, his hand threading through Barry’s hair. The boy nodded slowly, shifting so he could peer up at Harrison. 

“Yeah! Yeah i’m fine… I just…” He trailed off and Dr. Wells nodded, understanding. The boy was heart broken. It’s been only a couple of hours. He understood that Barry just, for once, didn’t want to go too fast.


	3. Physical Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter mentions something called an Exoskeleton. It's from a company that makes these things called 'Ekso Bionics.' (Here's the website- http://www.eksobionics.com/ )
> 
> It's actually really interesting and everything I mentioned about it is actually on that website! 
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading!!!

When Barry awoke the next morning, Harrison was still sound asleep, both his arms holding the boy slightly. He gently traced his hand down Harrison’s stomach, to the top of his boxers, and he heard a tired chuckle. He looked up at Harrison, a smile playing on the doctor’s lips, his eyes closed still. 

“Are you awake?” Barry questioned, his voice a whisper. Harrison hummed, cracking open an eye to peer at Barry. “Can you feel my hand?” 

“No.” Harrison said, rubbing his eyes. He closed his eyes again, sighing. The speedster removed his hand and sighed as well, resting his head on the doctor’s chest. 

“What time do you usually get up?” Barry asked as Harrison’s hand tangled into Barry’s hair. 

“Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays are all physical therapy days. That’s at 8:00,” Harrison turned his head, looking at a clock on the wall. “And, it’s 7:00. So it’s time to get up!” He said as Barry groaned, burying himself into Wells’ side. 

After breakfast, they both made their way to S.T.A.R labs. 

“Good morning Dr. Wells! and… Barry? You’re here early.” Caitlyn said to the men. Barry nodded, sighing. 

“Oh! Um, yeah… I couldn’t sleep last night and I ran into Dr. Wells outside.” He said. Caitlyn nodded, frowning. 

“Are you alright? From last night- I mean.” She asked as Harrison made his way over to the PT room. Barry nodded, swallowing. 

“Yeah, um, Dr. Wells and I chatted and…” He trailed off, thinking. “Jeremy and I broke up… well… more he cheat-” He cleared his throat, shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter. I’m fine.” He smiled and Caitlyn embraced him in a big hug before kissing him on the cheek and walking off to find Dr. Wells. 

Barry followed, leaning in the doorway to see a large robotic suit looking thing sitting on a counter, close to Wells. He raised an eyebrow, looking at the two quizzically as he watched Caitlyn grabbed a clipboard and began to jot stuff down. 

“How many hours of sleep?” She asked. Harrison shifted, thinking. 

“Seven hours. On the couch.” He said, his arms stretched out behind his neck. 

“Sit down and didn’t want to get back into the chair?” Caitlyn teased, a smile pulling at her lips. Harrison muttered a quiet something like that, and put his arms down, nodding. Barry entered the room, looking at the weird suit sitting on a stand.

“What is that?” He questioned, and Harrison looked up at him, and then followed the boy’s gaze over to the suit.

“It’s an Exoskeleton,” He said, looking back up at Barry. “The brain sends signals to my nerves and muscles, saying that I want to move my legs. But, the signal is too weak and it doesn’t reach the muscle… this suit helps the signal get from my brain to my legs.” He explained. Barry’s brow knitted together, but he nodded. 

“That’s a short way of putting it,” Caitlyn said with a smile. She looked back down at the clipboard. “Now, I have breakfast down as the usual… two hardboile-” 

“Eggs, bacon, toast and a black coffee with two sugars.” He interrupted, looking down at his hands. Caitlyn’s eyes widened and she looked up at Barry, who in return shrugged. 

“Toast and coffee? That’s different.” Cisco said, wandering into the room. 

“No, no. Eggs, bacon, toast and coffee.” Caitlyn corrected, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear and jotting down what she just said. Harrison huffed, looking up at Barry while fidgeting with his fingers. 

“That sounds like sleepover food!” Cisco said, coming over to his 3 friends and grinning ear to ear. “Was it? Did someone spend the night?” He asked, and Caitlyn nodded, grinning.

“That is someone-slept-over-I-should-make-real-breakfast food!” She laughed, and the two scientists both looked at Harrison. “So! Who is he? Was he cute?!” Caitlyn asked. Harrison shook his head, not looking at anyone.

“I’m not telling you.” 

Cisco and Caitlyn gasped, and Barry made himself look offended. 

“You always tell us though,” Cisco whined, frowning. Caitlyn moved to help Dr. Wells up and out of the chair, smiling. “Fine. Fine. But how was it? How was it?” He smiled, earning a glare from Caitlyn.

“It, Mr. Ramon, did not happen. Close, but no.” He said, wheeling over to the exoskeleton. Barry watched as he skillfully put it on. There was a large pack on the back of the suit, straps on Harrison’s shoulders and waist to hold it there. Wires were everywhere, and the doctors legs were in these brace type things to hold his leg in the machine. Caitlyn helped him strap some things into place before handing him two crutches that would attach to his lower arms.

“What? Why didn’t it happen? That, I say, is BS.” He said, looking over at Barry. Barry shrugged again.

“Afraid not. We were tired, and he had a perfectly fine excuse. Now, I would like this conversation to end, please.” Dr. Wells replied. Cisco’s shoulders slouched and he left the room, going to start up on any work he needed to do. 

“So are you not telling us for a reason?” Caitlyn asked as Barry approached, admiring the suit that surrounded Harrison. “I mean, we want to drop it, but you never really eat breakfast and-” 

“Miss. Snow, how often do I sleep with another man?” He interrupted, a tight grip on the crutches. Caitlyn didn’t respond and he looked at her. “Almost never. Never. If I do, what usually happens? Is it just a one-night stand or…?” He trailed off, watching her. 

“You try to make it last longer than that.” She said quietly. Barry watched them both as Harrison adjusted his grip, getting ready to stand.

“Exactly. I don’t want to tell you or Cisco or Barry anything until I know that he wants to be something more than someone to sleep with.” He said, and Caitlyn nodded, understanding. 

“So is he going back over tonight?” Barry asked innocently as Harrison pushed himself up and out of the chair. He shot the speedster a glare, frowning.

“Not sure.” He said, standing to his full height. Barry’s eyes widened as he watched Harrison walk around the room. Caitlyn grinned, approaching the speedster. 

“There are four stages to that,” She said, watching the doctor as well. He was looking down at his feet. “FirstStep, which lets me control it so he can be balanced and be able to feel how it should be before taking another step. ActiveStep, which lets him control the machine with a button instead of me. The step he’s on now is ProStep. The machine recognizes that he’s in the correct position to take the next step and then does so.” She smiled up at Barry, and Barry nodded, astounded. 

“What about the fourth step?” He asked, tearing his eyes away from Harrison to look at Caitlyn. 

“That’s just an update. ProStep PLUS. Steps are triggered by weight and the initiation of forward leg movement. We’re still waiting for that suit to arrive.” She explained, going over to Dr. Wells as he teetered a little bit. 

“I’m fine, Miss Snow.” He said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, but Barry noticed that he was white knuckling the handles on the crutches. She nodded, keeping her hand on his shoulder for a moment before backing up and watching him. She glanced back over at Barry who was beaming with joy, and Harrison looked up at him and grinned. Caitlyn squinted suspiciously before walking back over to her computer to begin typing in Dr. Wells’ information for the day. 

“Barry!” Cisco said, appearing into the PT room. The 3 all turned, looking over at their friend. “The chemical factory at the edge of the city is on fire! At least eighty people are in there!” He said, his eyes filled with worry. Barry nodded, zooming off.


	4. Chemicals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just posted a one-shot on Harrison trying Spam for the first time. It's short and stupid. You should go read it.

Black smoke was billowing up from the factory, clashing with the bright blue sky. Cop cars and Fire trucks were lining the streets, water uselessly spraying up into the burning factory. With a deep breath, Barry ran forward, into the smoky building. 

The inside was quiet, the only noise was the rumble from the fire. He could hear people choking, coughing and sputtering. Some were calling for help, the building groaned. He found some workers and quickly got them outside. 

“Barry? Can you hear us?” Caitlyn’s voice came through the microphone. 

“Ye-yeah,” He coughed. “This is dangerous.” 

“Barry listen, you have to try your best to not inhale the smoke.” Her voice was sharp. She got like that when she was worried. Barry nodded, holding his breath as he ran to the next group of people. 

Soon he was on the next floor. The building began to tremble, rumbling. It was about to fall. 

“Barry! Get out of there!” Caitlyn said. He could hear Cisco in the back, muttering repeatedly. “It’s going to collapse!”   
“I don’t have everyone out yet! I need to get everyone out!” He argued, trying to go faster. More and more people were getting dropped off a safe distance from the building, medics and police rushing to help them. The building began to shake some more and pieces of the ceiling began to fall off. A potted plant fell over. 

“Barry! Please!” 

“I have to get the rest of them!” He yelled. He began to choke on the smoke, coughing and sputtering. He stopped, leaning onto his knees. “I- I can’t leave them here. They need me.” He choked out. The building groaned once more and he heard shuffling. 

“You need to get out of there Right Now.” He heard Harrison’s voice say. “I know they need you, Barry. But you won’t be much help if you’re dead.” He said. “Barry. Listen, cover your mouth and get out.” 

“I can't!” He choked. A chunk of ceiling fell and people began to scream, from inside and outside. He clamped his hand over his mouth and sped off, up the stairs to grab more people. Harrison sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 3 people were dead on the third floor. He grabbed them anyway. 

He ran outside with the next person before collapsing, gasping for air. The smoke mixed with some of the toxins in the air from the chemicals. Barry began to hyperventilate, he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe at all. The last thing he saw was Joe running towards him.

When Barry awoke, he had an oxygen mask on over his face and Caitlyn was next to him, jotting stuff down on a clipboard. He mumbled, not exactly sure what he was trying to say, his eyes sliding shut again. Suddenly a cold hand met his forehead and he jumped, his eyes opening again. Caitlyn’s face had worry written all over it. 

“You have a fever.” She said gently, running a hand through his hair before jotting more things down. Barry mumbled again, trying to keep his eyes open. He duly noted that he was at S.T.A.R labs, and that he was in a hospital bed he’s been in hundreds of times before. He couldn’t feel any IV’s, or anything. But he could hear the heart monitor beeping. “Barry. Sleep, honey. Everythings okay.” 

“Mhm…” He nodded, his head lolling to the side as he dozed off once more. When he awoke for the second time, Harrison was at his side. Dr. Wells was reading a book, his head propped up in his hand. When the doctor turned the page, he glanced up to see Barry looking up at the ceiling, his eyes looking at the patterns in the ceiling.

“Barry…?” He said quietly, wheeling forward a bit. Barry’s eyes closed before he looked over at Wells. 

“I’m sorry…” he mumbled, shaking his head. “I should’ve listened.” His voice was muffled by the oxygen mask. 

“You have a good heart, Barry.” Harrison said, setting down his book and taking Barry’s hand. “Barry… You saved a lot of lives, tonight.” 

“Yeah, but-” He was cut off by vicious coughing, and he lifted the oxygen mask, coughing into the crook of his elbow. Harrison tightened his grip on Barry’s hand, his eyebrows pulling together. 

“Oh my, god! Barry!” He heard a familiar voice enter the room. Harrison quickly pulled his hand away, watching as Iris approached the bed. She enveloped Barry into a big hug, her eyes squeezing shut. “I heard what happened! Dad told me… are you okay? Is he okay?” She turned to Harrison, who smiled. 

“He’ll be fine, Miss West. He has a slight fever but other than that, he should be fine.” 

“When they tell you to get out, Barry, you need to get out.” She scolded, and Barry let his head go back into the pillows. Her expression softened and she sighed. “Lot’s of people were saved, Bear.” 

“There was a lot unsaved too.” He said, shaking his head. “I wasn’t fast enough.” 

“You were choking! You couldn’t help it!” She cried, and Harrison nodded. 

“Toxic fumes effect meta-humans as well, Mr. Allen.” 

“If I went faster I wouldn’t have this issue! So many innocent people died tonight! By fires, by the building collapsing! I got a total of 20 people out of there! 5 of them were dead!” He said, taking off the mask again. Harrison went to protest but was interrupted by Caitlyn and Cisco. 

“You might wanna see this…” Cisco said, turning on the TV and putting on the news. The building remains from the fire were behind the reporter as she began to speak. There were search crews and firemen out there as well. Looking through piles of rubble. 

“Where was The Flash? Few people were saved to night here in Central City after a devastating fire at the Chemical Factory. Very few people were saved by The Flash, and others were left to burn and die.” She said, her face forlorn. Barry took the stickers that read his heart off of him and threw the blanket aside. He got up out of the bed and slid into a S.T.A.R labs sweatshirt. All eyes were on him as he stormed out of the room. 

For the next couple of days, Central City mourned over the loss of loved ones in the fire. 911 was getting call after call, crying for help to find missing loved ones. Search Parties were growing by the minute, helping people find other people. 

Barry Allen ignored it all. He wasn’t mad… no, no. He was angry. He was so angry that people were blaming The Flash. Barry sat inside CC Jitters, the best coffee in Central City, reading a book and trying to ignore the world. He hasn’t been to S.T.A.R labs for the past couple of days, and he has been ignoring everyone that works there. He hasn’t even been back over to Harrison’s since that one night. 

“Barry.” Someone said behind him, and he tensed, turning to look at a tall man with blonde hair. 

“I’m not in the mood-” Jeremy came around to look at Barry, and Barry tensed, looking up at him. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry about everything.” He moved to sit at the table and Barry swallowed. Once Jeremy sat, he sighed and watched Barry. “Barry, listen. I am. I behaved in a way I shouldn’t have.” 

“I don’t want to talk about this, Jeremy.” The boy began to rise and Jeremy grabbed his arm, frowning. 

“Then let’s talk about it tonight. At dinner. Please?” He released Barry’s hand and Barry sighed, thinking. Jeremy stood as well. “I want you back, babe. I was in the wrong- I’ll be better. I promise.” 

“Where are you taking me?” He asked, an eyebrow raising. A smile played at Jeremy’s lips and he grinned. 

“I was thinking somewhere nice.” He replied. Barry shook his head. 

“I don’t want nice. I’ve had a rough couple of days. Get me Big Belly Burger and then we can talk.” With that, Barry walked out.


	5. Jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short. I'm sorry. I'm running into a writers block- but it's all good :) Thanks for reading.

Harrison Wells and Cisco Ramon both sat in the main room at S.T.A.R Labs, Harrison typing away on a tablet, and Cisco putting in an old black and white movie. 

“Wait, Cisco,” Harrison said, a smile pulling at his lips. “I want to play some music.” 

“Music? Dude- I mean, Dr. Wells, it’s Friday. Friday means movie day.” He argued, but soon classical music was filling the room, and Harrison’s electric blue eyes crinkled as he smiled. Cisco wrinkled his nose. “Classical?! Dr. Wells!” 

“Hush, Cisco. Let me have my fun.” The doctor murmured, humming as he went over to the computers and began to type. Violin played from the speakers and Cisco sighed, turning to pop the DVD out of the player. 

“Good morning!” Caitlyn said, coming into the room. “I love the music!” Harrison looked at her and smiled. “Has anyone heard from Barry?” 

“No.” Cisco shook his head, and Dr. Wells sighed. 

“I have. He’ll be in today. He’s had a rough couple of days…” Harrison turned down the music, leaning back in his chair, arms stretching out behind his head. “But he’s fine.” Papers rustled and suddenly Barry stood in front of them all, wearing a nice flannel and grey pants. 

“Speaking of the devil…” Cisco said, standing and clapping a hand on the Barry’s back.

“My ears were ringing.” Barry teased, glancing at Harrison before looking back over to Cisco. “Look, guys, I’m-” 

“Save it, Flash.” Caitlyn held up a hand. “I’d take a break if I was in your place as well. We understand. You were mad.” Barry sighed, relieved that they understood. “And, Dr. Wells! How is our mystery boyfriend?” 

Harrison huffed, putting his arms down and looking up at Barry. 

“He’s not my boyfriend, and we’re fine, thanks.” His voice had turned cold, and Caitlyn glanced over at Cisco and Barry. 

“What do you mean? Did something happen?” 

“No,” He shook his head, licking his lips and wheeling away from the computers. “He just hasn’t been over for a while-” Barry interjected quickly, eyes wide. 

“I’m sure he still likes you, Dr. Wells… maybe he’s busy…?” 

“I believe someone else is in the mix.” Harrison’s eyes darkened dangerously and Barry swallowed. 

It’s been 3 weeks since the two had had their talk, and the makeout session. Within those 3 weeks, The two men had been busy, and Barry had gone out with Jeremy once.  
“But you don’t know that.” Barry snapped, glaring down at the doctor. Caitlyn and Cisco gave each other confused glances. 

“You’re right, but what else is there?” He argued, leaning forward. Before Barry could even reply, a knock came from the entrance. They all turned to see a box on a dolly, and Jeremy pushing the dolly. 

“Delivery for Dr. Harrison Wells- oh hey babe!” He beamed at Barry. The speedster scowled as Harrison leaned back, an eyebrow arched. I told you so.

“Don’t call me that.” 

“That’s not what you were saying last night.” He smirked, and Caitlyn opened her mouth before shutting it, glancing back at an angry Dr. Wells. 

“Just go, Jeremy. Go.” Barry sighed. Cisco quickly signed the paper on the clipboard and Jeremy turned to leave. 

“Hey, at least my legs work, Bear.” He said, glaring at Dr. Wells. Caitlyn stepped in front of Barry as Cisco pushed Jeremy out, yelling at him. Harrison’s eyes were closed, his head slowly shaking. 

“Why didn’t you tell me he got into contact with you again?” The doctor said. His voice was dangerously low and he opened his eyes. Caitlyn’s eyes widened as Barry turned, his attention going from Jeremy to Harrison. 

“Because I didn’t want you-” 

“To worry? To think, oh no did Barry really get himself caught up in an abusive relationship again?! Is someone I care about plunging himself into a world of hurt, and abuse and darkness AGAIN?” He yelled. Barry flinched, and Caitlyn stepped into their argument. 

“Cisco and I are going to go get coffee. We’ll be right back. You two play nice, please.” She grabbed Cisco’s arm and dragged him out of the lab.


	6. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am SOOOO sorry! This chapter is short but it took me so long to actually even write this ?? I don't know why ? 
> 
> Writers block is a bitch. 
> 
> It's exams week for me, and if it is for you as well- good luck. You'll do great :) 
> 
> Sorry again.

Barry and Harrison sat in silence, Harrison glaring at Barry, a hand covering his mouth. Barry stared at the ground, looking at the patterns in the tiles. 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” Harrison asked, his voice cold and sharp. His hand dragged down his chin and dropped into his lap. “Why… just… What were you THINKING?” He yelled, and Barry flinched. “What? What was it? Is it true what he said? Because his legs work?!” Harrison’s eyes were stinging and Barry began to cry.

“No! None of it was true! None!” Tears were falling from his cheeks, and Harrison sighed, closing his eyes again. “I- It- He and I talked and he got me some food- and then…” Barry trailed off. “I don’t like him anymore. I like yo-” Barry cleared his throat, shaking his head as tears continued to run down his cheeks. Harrison’s eyes opened and he stared up at the speedster with blue eye. The doctor wheeled forward and took ahold of Barry’s hands. 

“Barry... “ 

“I just, we, I… I don’t know. I don’t know.” Barry continued to shake his head, frowning. Harrison kissed his knuckles, eyes closed. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled-”

“I should’ve told you, I really am sorry-”

“Barry, honestly, it’s alright. You’re an adult. I just want the best for you. I just don’t want to see you in that situation again.” 

“I know. I know. I’m still sorry.” Another kiss was placed onto his knuckles and Harrison shook his head, a small smile. 

“I forgive you. Perhaps I could do better and take you out somewhere else?” His eyes flitted up to Barry’s and the speedster’s face split into a grin. 

 

**** 

 

“Okay, what the hell just happened?” Cisco looked over at Caitlyn as she pulled away from CC Jitters. The car ride was silent on the way there, the two trying to figure out what they just witnessed. “Did Dr. Wells just get… jealous?” He asked and Caitlyn’s eyes widened. 

“Oh. My god. Oh my, god! He did! Cisco! Barry is the mystery man!” 

“No. No way.” Cisco shook his head. As the car approached a red light, Caitlyn turned, staring at Cisco. 

“Think about it! They’re both gay as hell, and they’re both ‘single.’ Harrison just got jealous because Barry slept with Jeremy, and hasn’t been over to his house in a couple of weeks! It makes perfect sense!” 

“Okay, or, Dr. Wells could just be protective of Barry as he is us? I mean, they’re not even on first name basis.” Cisco argued

“What?” 

“It’s still “Dr. Wells” and “Mr. Allen” or “Barry.” I’ve never heard Barry call Dr. Wells by his first name.” He said. Caitlyn frowned, going forward as the light turned green. “So they can’t be dating.” 

“It’s a professional thing. Maybe it’ll slip. One of them will slip up and then I will prove you wrong, Cisco Ramon!” 

“Fine. What do I get if I prove you wrong?” 

“Ten Dollars?” She shrugged and Cisco shook his head. 

“No. Twenty, and Big Belly Burger.” He grinned and Caitlyn sighed, nodding as they pulled into the S.T.A.R labs parking lot. 

“Alright then. Twenty dollars and Big Belly Burger. I already know what I want.” Caitlyn parked, turning off the car and getting out. Cisco watched her walk away with the coffee’s, an eyebrow raised.


	7. Big Belly Burger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I just wrote smut for the first time. and it's in this chapter. That's my late holiday present to you all. Thank you for not screaming at me to hurry up with the next chapter.

Harrison had Barry’s face cupped in his hands, their lips were moving together and Barry was down on his knees, a hand on the doctor’s neck. His other hand was rubbing between Harrison’s legs. He could feel Wells growing hard as their tongues fought. Eventually Harrison pulled away, and the two stared at each other; noses almost touching as they caught their breath. 

“We shouldn't do this here.” The doctor murmured, but Barry crushed his lips back into the doctor’s, moving to undo Harrison’s pants. Harrison began to undo his shirt when he heard Caitlyn’s heels clicking down the hall. Barry heard it too because he froze, staring at Harrison. 

Using what the lightning gave him, he began to button up Harrison’s shirt, and zipped up his pants before quickly pushing the wheelchair into the room with the treadmill. He then ran back out, grabbed a clipboard and threw it onto the desk by the doctor- who was adjusting himself- and jumped onto the treadmill before Caitlyn even stepped foot into the lab. Barry cranked the treadmill up to a ‘I've been on here for a while’ speed and began to run as Harrison jotted random things down. 

“Here’s a caramel frap for Barry, and a regular coffee with two sugars for you.” She smiled as Harrison wheeled his legs further under the table. 

“Where’s Cisco? Barry- she has your coffee.” He said into the microphone, and the treadmill slowed down before Barry hopped off, a smile on his lips.

“Right here.” Cisco said waving and walking off to his lab as Harrison shifted (as much as he could)

“Doctor Wells? Are you alright?” Barry asked, an eyebrow raising in a teasing manner. Harrison nodded, clearing his throat and shooting a glare at Barry before writing something else down on the clipboard. 

“Is everything okay between you two?” Caitlyn asked gently, watching the two closely. Harrison and Barry looked at each other before Barry nodded. 

“Yeah. Yeah- we’re okay.” He said. Harrison smiled up at Barry as Caitlyn walked out to go talk to Cisco.

 

The group all sat around the lab, munching on Big Belly Burger and listening to more of Harrison’s classical music. Caitlyn looked up at Harrison and thought for a moment before turning down the music and licking her lips.

“Do you ever plan on getting married again?” She asked. Everyone looked at Harrison and Harrison huffed, glancing at Barry. Cisco caught that and looked over at Caitlyn. Caitlyn’s eyes widened- catching the glance as well. 

“Maybe someday… I’m not sure.” He took a sip of his drink and sighed. “I don’t know… why?” 

“I don’t know. I just was wondering…” She glanced at Barry who was staring at Harrison. “Barry?”

“Huh?” His head snapped up and Caitlyn raised an eyebrow, looking over at Cisco. 

“Do you want to get married-” 

“Are you even seeing anyone?” Cisco cut in, taking 3 fries and shoving them in his mouth. Barry sighed, a small smirk playing at his lips. 

“Um… I’ve kinda been sleeping around... But there is this one guy…” He trailed off, standing with his trash. 

“Oh?” Cisco looked at Caitlyn and Harrison choked, coughing. 

“You’ve been sleeping around?” He asked. Barry looked at him and nodded.

“Well… I mean, not really. I slept with like… two people.” He squinted at Harrison and huffed. “Three, actually.” He pointedly looked at Harrison and gathered everyone else’s trash. Cisco and Caitlyn looked at each other again. 

“So is mystery man coming back over tonight?” Cisco asked as Barry sat back down. Harrison nodded and Barry’s eyebrows went up, a grin pulled at his lips. 

“He is? Any plans?” Barry asked. Caitlyn leaned back, smiling as she took a bite from a french frie. 

“Not really.” Harrison shook his head.

“Gonna get to second base?” Cisco asked playfully and Harrison sighed, chuckling. 

“I don’t know, Cisco.” 

 

***

 

Barry was on Harrison’s lap, grinding into him. They were on the doctor’s bed, kissing and moaning softly. Barry was grinding right into Harrison’s hard bulge, making the doctor shiver and breath heavily into their kiss. He pushed Harrison back as the doctor’s hands snaked up into Barry’s hair. Harrison peeled the speedsters shirt off, running hands down Barry’s front. Barry undid Harrison’s pants and worked them off of him. Harrison took off his shirt, and began to undo Barry’s pants. 

Soon Harrison was sitting back up, working Barry’s underwear off. When he threw them somewhere in the room, he looked over the speedster’s toned body and grinned. Barry wasn't big, but he sure as hell wasn't small either. Harrison grinned. 

“What?” Barry frowned as Harrison took a hold of the boy’s hips- dragging him closer. 

“You,” The doctor said in a low voice, a hand wrapping around Barry’s member.  
“Are perfect.” Barry’s breath hitched and a finger went between Harrison’s skin and boxers. 

“Get these off.” He mumbled. Harrison looked up at Barry with bright blue eyes and pumped Barry’s hard cock a couple of times before slowly pulling away and working off his own underwear. Barry’s eyes followed the doctor’s hands. 

Though he was paralyzed, the physical training he did helped his legs stay strong. His legs were skinny, but still had some muscle. Barry smirked as Harrison’s hand returned to his member.

The two began to kiss as Barry lowered himself on Harrison’s member, making the doctor moan from the sudden tension. He put his hands Wells’ shoulders for balance and slowly began to go up and down. Harrison was pumping Barry’s cock as the speedster moved up and down, his nails slightly digging into the doctor’s shoulders. Harrison started to jerk Barry faster, the two kissing harder. Pre-cum glistened over Barry’s dick and he began to move up and down on Harrison’s cock faster. 

A thing about Harrison was that he was quiet. He breathed hard, but he didn’t moan, or make much noise. Barry did, though, he used his vocals. Harrison personally loved how vocal the speedster was. Barry made it a personal goal to make Harrison moan. 

Barry began to vibrate and Harrison gasped, his grip on Barry tightening a little. He moved one hand to Barry’s waist and made him go faster. Their kiss deepened as Barry began to moan more frequently. 

“I- I don’t know why-” He sputtered as Harrison attacked his neck with kisses. “Why I do that- I um… ugh.” Harrison found Barry’s sweet spot and was sucking on it, a bruise forming on the speedster’s neck. Harrison pulled away for a moment, moving to attack his collarbones. 

“I like it.” His voice broke and Barry laughed, a hand tangling into the doctor’s hair as he rode him. His lips met Barry’s neck and Harrison began to suck and leave love bites all over his neck, a small moan escaping as he came into Barry. He continued to pump Barry, the boy’s head was on Harrison’s shoulder, he was moving Harrison’s hand in quick, short strokes. Barry’s hips bucked and he came, his teeth biting into Harrison’s shoulder, both of his hands in Harrison’s hair, tugging slightly. Wells’ hand met Barry’s face and he pulled the boy’s face up, kissing him deeply. Barry shifted slightly, getting off of Harrison and pushing him down so he was slightly on top of Harrison, kissing him hard.


	8. Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gore warning. Not much, though.

Barry awoke entangled into Harrison, who was breathing softly, his hair a fluffy mess from last night. Barry smiled gently, his hand running up and down Harrison’s chest. That was, honestly, the best sex he’s had- ever. He let his hand run up to the doctor’s face, and he ran a thumb over the stubble that was growing on his cheeks. Harrison pulled Barry closer, mumbling something and burying his face into Barry’s hair. 

“Huh?” Barry shifted, looking up at the drowsy doctor. 

“Good mornin’...” His voice was scratchy from sleeping, and he drawled out his words, drifting back to sleep. Barry chuckled, threading his fingers through Wells’ hair and sighing. He pressed his lips to Harrison’s before throwing the blankets off of him and getting up, wandering off to the bathroom. 

Love bites and hickeys were all over his chest and neck, and when Barry saw them, he gasped. 

“Hey, um, Harrison? How am I supposed to cover these?” He called, examining them. When he didn’t get a reply he walked back into the room and crawled back into bed, under the covers and right up against Harrison. The doctor was sound asleep again, so Barry took this time to look at his features. He traced a gentle finger down his nose and over his eyelids, brushing against his long eyelashes. He ran his thumb over Harrison’s lips, smiling as the doctor sniffed, reaching up and grabbing Barry’s wrist. 

“Whaddya doin…?” Harrison opened a blue eye, watching the speedster. 

“Looking.” Barry whispered, taking his hand back and nuzzling into his chest.

***

Barry began to spend the night at Harrison’s frequently, most nights sex filled, but other nights just movies and cuddling. Suddenly, the two had been doing this for a month. Barry wasn’t sleeping with anyone else- not since a week before Harrison and him hooked up again.

 

Harrison and Barry were both laying in bed, naked and half asleep. Harrison was running his hand up and down Barry’s back slowly, and the speedster was starting to drift off when Harrison stopped and looked down at him. 

“We should be more than just this.” He said, and Barry opened his eyes, shifting to look up at the doctor. 

“Huh?” He shifted again, trying to get Harrison to continue rubbing his back.

“I think we should be more than… this...” He continued rubbing Barry’s back, fingers dragging up and down his back in slow motions. “We should make this official…” He looked down at Barry and pulled him closer. Barry smiled, nodding. 

Harrison kissed him, deeply, rolling onto his back so Barry was on top of him. The two were starting to get all worked up when Barry’s phone started to go off. Harrison reluctantly pulled away and Barry got up, grabbing his jeans and digging out his phone. 

“Hello? Oh hey Caitlyn… Ugh, yeah, I’ll be right there. No I haven’t seen Doctor Wells… I can stop by his house and see if he’s there, if you want? Okay. See you in a bit. Bye.” He hung up and leaned over, kissing Harrison again. 

“We have to go in?” 

“Yup. Hold on.” Barry quickly got dressed, finding all of Wells’ clothes and setting them by the bed before zooming off to find the abandoned wheelchair. 

***

“We’ve been getting weird messages,” Cisco said as Barry stood in front of the monitor. “Weird messages about you, and Dr. Wells, and… a lot of threats.” He began to pull them up, and Barry read some, frowning. Harrison was watching the screens as well, skimming the threats. 

“Then we received this earlier this morning…” Caitlyn said, typing on the tablet and pulling up a video. A man with a mask appeared on the screen. He set down the camera, and it was pointing at a random person with a bag over their head. 

“What… is this? Caitlyn…” Barry glanced back at Cisco- who had glassy eyes. 

“Just watch.” She frowned, and Barry turned his head back to the screen. The bag had a green light surround it as it shakily levitated off the person’s head, revealing a very scared man. 

“I’ve seen him…” Barry’s eyes widened and the camera shook as two bricks flew into the picture, the bricks had the same green light around them, and they smashed into either side of the man’s head. Barry gasped as brains and blood went all over. The man’s body slumped over and rolled out of the chair, and the video ended. The man with the mask showed up again as the video looped. Barry could hear Harrison’s chair whirr as he moved, taking the tablet. The unmistakable sound of skull being crushed and brains going everywhere echoed through the speakers and Cisco began to gag. Barry stared at the screen, his face pale. Harrison turned off the video and Caitlyn let out a shaky breath. 

“It’s a metahuman.” Harrison said, turning off the tablet and putting a comforting hand on Caitlyn’s arm. She smiled a tight smile, brushing at the tears forming in her eyes. Barry was staring blankly at the black screen, his hands curling into fists and uncurling. 

“Yeah… we figured that. Did you see the green light around the bag and the bricks?” Cisco asked, walking over to Caitlyn and Harrison.

“Yeah,” Harrison nodded, staring at Barry. “It has to be telekinesis.” He sighed, running his tongue along his bottom lip. “Can you run a face scan on that man, Caitlyn?” 

“Um. Yeah…” She sat, glancing at Barry before typing on the computer. Harrison looked at Cisco and smiled a tight smile. 

“Dr. Wells…” Cisco squinted at him, and he smirked. “This is such a bad time, but is that a hickey?” He pointed at Harrison’s neck and Caitlyn’s head snapped up. His fingers brushed against his neck and his ears started to turn red.

“It could be, I’m not sure. Mr. Allen, are you alright?” He quickly changed the subject, and Barry turned, sniffing. 

“Yeah, um, yeah. I am. And I think that is a hickey, Cisco.” He said, proud. 

“Drop it.” Harrison snapped and Barry wiggled his eyebrows. 

“His name is Anthony Denozo… He worked with the Central City Police for… seven years. He quit just last year and moved to Ohio, of all places.” She looked up and Barry sighed, nodding. 

“I’ll call Joe. Try to figure stuff out about him.” 

“Don’t look for this guy until we know more about him, Bear.” Harrison said and Barry nodded, pulling out his phone and brushing past the doctor.


	9. Pizza

“Yeah, I heard about it. What happened, exactly?” Joe said through the phone. Barry was sitting outside of S.T.A.R labs, his head resting in his hand

“These two… bricks, or something like that, came down and… just… It was kind of worse than the JFK assassination video that they show you in school.” Barry said, now playing with some pebbles.

“They show you that in school?” 

“If you ask enough, yeah.” Barry huffed, leaning back. His back was against the wall and he sighed into the phone. “Joe, I’m actually scared of this guy.” 

“I would be too, Bear… I would be too… You should have Caitlyn and Cisco and Wells come over tonight. I can help you look into this and we can try to figure this out.” 

“Yeah, yeah that’d be great Joe. Thanks…” Barry trailed off. He wanted to tell Joe about him and Wells, but he didn’t know how Joe would react. 

“Is there something you want to tell me, Bear?” 

“Um… no. No. No.” Barry stood up, shaking his head. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Alrighty. Buh-bye.” Joe hung up and Barry sighed, staring at his phone before going back inside. He entered the lab to find Harrison hunched over the computer, Caitlyn and Cisco were nowhere to be seen. 

“Where is everyone?” He asked, causing Harrison to jump a bit. “Aha, sorry.” 

“No- It’s fine. Cisco is in his lab and I think Caitlyn had a lunch date with Ronnie… Did she?” His gaze fixated on the floor as he thought and Barry sighed. 

“Well, Joe invited us all over tonight for pizza and beer. He said he’d help with the case.” Barry came over and sat next to Harrison. The doctor’s eyes met Barry’s and he nodded, smiling. 

“That’d be wonderful…” He looked at Barry some more and his brows pulled together. “Are you alright?” 

“Not really, no… I want to tell Joe. I was going too- but I figured we should both talk about it.” Barry said, breaking eye contact and putting his head in his hands. Harrison grabbed the armrest on Barry’s chair and pulled him closer, a hand cupping the back of the speedsters neck. Harrison’s thumb rubbed soothing circles and Barry looked up, smiling gently at Wells. 

“Perhaps we should wait, just a bit. A month, or two, maybe?” He said gently, and Barry nodded. 

“Well, we have been seeing each other for about a month now…doesn’t that count?” He asked as Harrison smiled, pulling Barry closer to kiss him. Their lips brushed gently, for a moment before Barry actually pressed his lips to Harrison's. The two broke apart after a moment and Barry smiled as Harrison stroked his hair. 

 

That night, they all sat in the living room at Joe and Iris’ home, munching on pizza and drinking beers. 

“You know, I want to see that video.” Joe said. Barry took a sip from his beer before looking over at Caitlyn, who nodded once. She got into her purse and pulled out the tablet, typing in the passcode and finding the video. She handed it over to Joe, and they all waited- watching the detective. 

Everyone heard the skull get crushed and Cisco covered his ears, cringing. Joe’s eyes widened and he frowned, looking up at Wells. 

“Is this for real?” and when Harrison nodded, Joe re-watched it. “Why are his eyes so…”

“Green? A really vibrant green?” She shrugged. “Are they not supposed to be?” 

“He had brown eyes.” 

“How do you know?” Barry asked. Joe looked at him and got up, grabbing his laptop. 

“I was looking at his picture earlier, trying to figure stuff out. He had a golden brown eye color. Not green.” He pulled up the picture that went onto the CCPD’s police ID's and showed everyone. Barry grabbed the computer and handed it to Harrison and after a moment the doctor sighed, pulling off his glasses and rubbing his eyes with the base of his hands. 

“Just... find out as much as you can, safely, Joe.” He said and Joe nodded.


	10. Notes

‘You can’t protect him.’ was the most recent note that S.T.A.R labs received. Each note had different handwriting, and each note seemed to be a threat to Barry. 

“I’m watching you… You can’t run fast enough…” Barry leafed through the notes, making a face. Cisco sighed, hands behind his head as he watched Barry put the notes down. 

“The weirdest one is… the most recent. ‘You can’t protect him?’ What is that even supposed to mean? Who’s him?” Cisco looked up at the speedster, who was gnawing on his bottom lip, staring at the note. “Barry? Dude, we’re best friends… just tell me who he is? If you tell me then we can try-” 

“Get Caitlyn. I’ll be right back.” He walked out, shoving the note deep into his pockets. Cisco sighed, pulling out his phone to get ahold of Caitlyn. 

 

*** 

 

“They’re starting to target you, Harrison.” Barry said, pacing in front of the doctor. Harrison was sitting in an old lab, going through folders when Barry burst in. 

“You don’t know that, Bear.” He said, watching the speedster in front of him. 

“Yes! I do! Look,” He pulled out the newest note, unfolding it and biting at his lip again before taking a deep breath. “These notes are for me, I just know it. Look at this one... ‘You can’t protect him.’ What the fuck do you think that’s supposed to mean?” He snapped, his voice raising. Harrison sighed, sliding his glasses off and staring at Barry. After a moment, Harrison licked his lips and slid his glasses back on, shaking his head. 

“I think… I think it means they’re targeting me.” Harrison said quietly. It had always been hard for Harrison to admit he was wrong, so Barry gave him props for that. The doctor slid his glasses back on and grasped Barry’s hand, pulling him onto his lap. Barry let out a shaky breath, resting his cheek on Harrison’s head.

“We need to tell them. Caitlyn and Cisco, I mean.” Barry whispered, arms snaking around Harrison’s neck. “We need to tell them, so we can all protect you.” 

“The note-”

“I DON’T CARE WHAT THE GODDAMN NOTE SAYS!” He lept off of Harrison’s lap, hands clenched into fists. Harrison’s eyes widened. “I just want you safe!” Barry cried as hot, angry tears began to roll down his cheeks. “All I want is you to be safe.” He said, voice breaking. Harrison let out a breath and pulled Barry down again, enveloping him into a big hug. Barry rested on Harrison’s lap, arms tightly around him. 

“Okay. We can tell them. We can tell them…” Wells said, voice gentle. Barry let out a breath and looked at Harrison, nodding. 

 

The two made their way back to the main lab of S.T.A.R Labs, going in silence. They could hear Caitlyn and Cisco talking happily. 

“Oh there he is.” Caitlyn said, looking over as Cisco held his phone up to his ear. 

“Sorry.” Barry smiled sheepishly as Cisco hung up. “Phone’s in my coat.” 

“Oh! I have something to tell you all,” Caitlyn said, beaming. “Ronnie and I are going to be celebrating our first year anniversary with friends, and you’re all invited over to dance, drink, eat, and sing. You can all bring dates, too. Harrison, you should bring that mystery boyfriend of yours!” Caitlyn smiled wide. Harrison smiled a tight smile, before shifting and sitting up straight. 

“Actually, there is something we need to tell you, Dr. Snow.” He said gently. Caitlyn looked over to Cisco, who shrugged. “You as well, Cisco…” The doctor licked his lips and sat back in his chair. “The ‘mystery boyfriend’, as you like to call him, is in fact Barry Allen.” He said. Caitlyn and Cisco’s eyes both widened as Barry stood behind Harrison, nodding. 

“Dammit.” Cisco sighed, pulling a wallet out of his back pocket and grabbing a 20 dollar bill. Barry glanced between Cisco and Caitlyn, an eyebrow raised. 

“We are telling you this because Harrison is being targeted.” Barry said, watching Caitlyn put away her money. “By whoever the hell is doing this…” He pulled out the note and handed it over to Caitlyn. She read it and frowned, handing it back. 

“Him? As in… him?” She pointed at Harrison, and the two boys nodded. 

“We believe so,” Harrison sighed. “Barry figured that it’d be easier to protect me from… whatever the hell this meta plans on doing if we told you. Now, Joe doesn’t kno-” 

“He isn’t going to know for a while.” Barry cut in. Caitlyn nodded, looking at Cisco. “Nobody knows except for you two and… the masked man.” Cisco’s eyes lit up. 

“The masked man… I like it!” He grinned and Harrison sighed, an eyebrow raising. “Sorry.” 

“Well… your secret is safe with us.” Caitlyn said gently. Harrison smiled and Barry nodded as the computer dinged with a new message. He went over to it, opening the message. 

“Will you and Barry come to the one year celebration?” Caitlyn asked Harrison. The doctor nodded, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his shirt. 

“Most likely. Please, don’t mention anything to Ronnie or anything, please. Barry wants to keep it on the downlow.” Caitlyn nodded, smiling a small smile. 

“Guys?” Cisco said from next to Barry. “Y’all might want to come and check this out…” The video was pulled up onto the screen that sat on the wall. 

“A party? Without me? I’m hurt,” A warped voice echoed through the speakers that surrounded the room. Caitlyn paled.


	11. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, this is a really long chapter with some fluff.

“Barry, you can try to stop me all you want. You can do whatever you want. You’ll never be able to stop me because I have the upper hand. I will always be one step ahead. But as I said before, you won’t be able to protect Dr. Wells. You won’t be able to protect your friends. The worst thing is, maybe they’ll have to protect themselves from you.” The video went black, and Cisco turned off the computer, eyes wide. 

“Does he know you?” Cisco whispered after a minute, and Barry let out a shaky breath.

“I… I’m not sure.” 

***

The good thing about Harrison and Barry coming out to Cisco and Caitlyn, was that now they didn’t have to hide the kisses or small glances anymore. They could speak freely about plans for the night or the weekend without the fear that anyone would over hear. 

Harrison and Cisco both sat in the lab, watching Barry run on the treadmill. Cisco was watching his vital signs on the computer. 

“High Score!” He said into the microphone. Harrison grinned, watching as lightning danced around Barry. More lightning flashed and Barry was launched back into the cardboard boxes that lined the wall. Cisco winced, watching his vitals. Harrison’s eyes were also on the screen, eyes wide. “He knocked his head pretty good. Barry?” Cisco leaned forward. “Are you alive in there?” 

“No…” They heard a weak, yet dramatic, voice whine from the pile of boxes. Harrison chuckled, wheeling into the room and over to the booted foot that stuck out from the pile. 

“You reached a personal best, Mr. Allen.” Wells’ voice purred as the speedster sat up, clutching his head.

“I think I gave myself a concussion…” He frowned, looking up at the doctor. 

“Perhaps. Come on.” He held out his hand and Barry took it, slowly standing up and stiffly following Harrison out to the main room. Caitlyn was already there with a flashlight.

“Honestly, Barry,” She blinded him with the light, looking into his eyes. “You give yourself a concussion like every other day.” She turned it off and smiled. “It’ll be gone in an hour or so. Just rest, okay?” She pushed him gently towards the bed and mouthed a ‘make him’ to Harrison. 

Harrison wheeled over to Barry, who was sitting on the hospital bed, and put his hand on Barry’s leg, grinning. Barry looked at him, smiling a little. 

“What?” His smile grew bigger and he leaned down, grabbing Harrison’s face and pulling him in for a kiss. 

“850…” Wells’ murmured, letting their lips lock. Barry hummed into the kiss, pulling away. 

“850?! Miles per hour!?” 

“Well you reached that right before you flew off of the machine.” Caitlyn said, walking over and pushing Barry down. “I said rest, Barry. Not make out with Harrison.” 

“We weren’t making out,” Harrison sighed, wheeling away. “I was congratulating him on reaching a new personal best.” Caitlyn rolled her eyes. 

“Isn’t your celebration thing tonight?” Barry asked, fidgeting with the zipper on his suit. Caitlyn nodded her head, smiling. “What should I wear?” 

“Something nice,” She shrugged. “Is Harrison your date?” 

“Yes.” The doctor answered from behind a computer, blue eyes peeking over the top of it. Barry smiled before letting his head fall back against the pillows. 

 

“I don’t even know what to wear. What are you wearing?” Barry called from his bedroom. He lived in an apartment about 20 minutes away from Harrison’s house, and the two were at Barry’s (The first time for Harrison) so the speedster could pick out an appropriate outfit and pack his typical overnight bag. 

“At this rate? Probably just this.” Harrison teased as Barry walked out of the bedroom into the small living room. Harrison was clad in black, as usual, and Barry was in a nice buttoned shirt and black jeans. 

“Ugh…” Barry peeled out of his shirt and Harrison shook his head, chuckling. 

“Do you really always worry about this?” He questioned. Barry shot him a glare before throwing the shirt into the bedroom and laying down on the floor. “Oh my... Mr. Allen... ” Harrison sighed. “If I could, I’d pick something. But-” He gestured down at his legs. Barry gave him a small smile. 

“It’s the thought that counts.” He said gently. The speedster’s phone started to ring and he got up, half jogging over to the tiny dining table. Harrison let himself study Barry’s shoulders, his eyes trailing down to Barry’s ass. He tore his gaze away from it, watching the speedsters muscles in his back move as he ran his hand through his hair before clamping his hand to the back of his neck and rubbing. “We’re on our way, Caitlyn… No, no I’m having an outfit crisis. Yes, it’s normal. Ugh. Just leave me alone. We’ll be right there,” His hand fell to his side and Harrison smirked, eyes trailing back down to his butt. He hung up the phone, turning. The doctor’s head snapped up, meeting Barry’s eyes. 

“Get dressed, Bear.”  
“Stop staring at my ass and maybe I will.” He retorted, walking into his room. 

 

Barry was dancing with Iris for a little bit while Harrison sat next to Eddie, both of them had a drink in their hands. Eddie was watching Iris with a grin before he turned and looked at Harrison. 

“So how’s Barry and the whole… break up thing?” He asked. Harrison sipped the red wine with a small smirk. 

“He handled it quite well. Something tells me he already moved on.” Harrison shrugged. Eddie grinned, taking a swig from his beer. 

“Good for him!” 

“Yeah. Good for him…” Harrison set his glass on the coffee table in front of them, smirking. He’s never been good with small talk. Eddie was silent, music playing in the background. When Harrison sat back, Eddie began speaking again. Thank God. 

“You proposed to Tess, right?” He asked, shifting to look at Wells. 

“Yes, I did.” Harrison murmured, watching Caitlyn talk with Ronnie and Cisco. 

“I want to propose to Iris.” Eddie whispered. Harrison’s eyes widened a bit and he turned his attention to Eddie. “But… I don’t know-” 

“How to make it special?” Harrison grinned and Eddie nodded. “Do you have the r- Hi!” He smiled as Barry and Iris came over, laughing. Iris grabbed Eddie’s hands and pulled him off the couch. Barry glanced back at Iris and put a finger to his lips. “Did you tell her?” Harrison asked as Barry took Eddie’s seat. The speedster nodded, grabbing Harrison’s wine from the coffee table and taking a sip. 

“I tell her everything.” 

“I know.” Harrison smiled. 

 

“I found family of Denozo’s in Ohio.” Joe said into the phone.They were in Harrison’s sleek black car headed back to Harrison’s for the night when Joe called Barry with information about the man that was in the video a couple of weeks ago. 

“Joe, he wasn’t the only one that was in one of those videos.” Barry said, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he adjusted, his fingers intertwining with Harrison’s. 

“I figured if we could get some information out of his family, we could link all these victims together.” His foster dad replied. Barry took his hand back, grabbing the phone that started to slip and bit his tongue. 

“You want me to go?” 

“With me, yeah.” Joe said. Barry could feel the doctor’s eyes on him. 

“When?” 

“I was thinking tomorrow. Just get it done and over with.” Barry sighed into the phone, stopping at a red light. Harrison’s hand went to his thigh as a smile pulled at Barry’s lips. 

“I… I don’t know, Joe. Let me talk to everyone first. I’ll get back to you tomorrow morning.” 

“Alright. Night, Bear.” 

“Night, Joe.” He hung up the phone and let his head rest on the steering wheel. A car honked from behind and Barry jumped, both the boys laughing. 

 

The headboard of the bed slammed into the wall as Harrison’s back was, also, slammed into it. Barry mewled out a small sorry between kisses, but Harrison was having none of it. When the speedster tried to speak, he just pulled him back into the kiss. Barry’s hands met the sides of Wells’ face and he deepened the kiss before pulling away entirely. Out of breath. 

“Where is your phone?” He panted and Harrison raised an eyebrow in question, digging into his pockets. He handed it to Barry and the speedster smiled. “I felt bad for earlier.” 

“What?” Harrison cocked his head, taking off his glasses and tossing them to the end of the bed. 

“I ditched you at the party to dance with Iris.” He replied and Harrison rolled his eyes.

“Barry, I don’t care about that.” 

“Yeah, but I want to make it up to you.” Barry said as violin filled the speakers throughout the house. He got out of bed, dragging Harrison to the edge of the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Harrison laughed, now sitting on the edge, socked feet on the wooden floor. 

“Take my hands.” Barry said, holding out his hands. Harrison hesitantly put his hands in Barry’s, an eyebrow raising. The speedster began to walk backwards and the doctor’s eyes widened.

“Barry what’re-” 

“Chill,” Barry whispered, a hand going to his waist and pulling him up straight. Harrison was standing now, Barry holding him close. “We’re dancing.” He smiled up at the doctor, kissing him gently as violin and piano now flooded the room. Harrison laughed a whispery laugh, nervous and happy all at once. 

The two rocked slowly back and forth for a couple of songs before Harrison fell back onto the bed, laughing hard. Barry dropped him. The two were cracking up, Barry apologizing profusely. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Harrison laughed, Barry sitting next to him. “That was nice. Thank you.” He put an arm around Barry, kissing his hair. 

“We need to talk to Caitlyn and Cisco if I’m leaving tomorrow.” Barry said after a long moment of silence. Harrison hummed, rubbing his arm. The speedster stood again, before straddling Wells’ lap and kissing him deeply.


	12. 3 Little Words

They’d be leaving at 7 the next night; leaving Barry just enough time to make security protocols with Caitlyn and Cisco and get groceries for both Harrison and 7 hour drive from Central City down to Ohio. 

“It’s kinda like Life-Alert, but less… ‘I’ve fallen and can’t get up!’ and more ‘Ah, shit! Someone’s after me!” feel, ya know?” Cisco grinned, handing Harrison a simple looking dog tag on the typical chain. 

“Gee, Thanks.” He sighed, putting it around his neck. Cisco’s grin went to a smile and he glanced up at the stone-faced Barry. Cisco cleared his throat, gesturing at it. 

“Press the tag,” He commanded. Harrison hesitantly reached up and pressed it between his index finger and thumb- lights in the lab turned red, Barry’s, Cisco’s, and Caitlyn’s phone all began to ring at once. Warnings flew up onto the screen- showing a red dot on two maps. The red dot was Harrison, the place on the map was S.T.A.R labs. 

“We all get the warning, even Barry, also so does the lab, and our home computers.” Caitlyn said. 

“That’s,” Harrison laughed. “Excessive.” The warnings turned off when Cisco poked a button on his watch. 

“Yeah, but we all get one.” He said, holding up more. “Even one for Ronnie, Joe and Iris.”

“Whoa! Really?” Barry’s face split into a grin. Harrison smiled. 

“Yeah, dude. The Masked Man is a weirdo creep freak.” 

“A weirdo, creep freak.” Caitlyn repeated with a smile, putting on her dog tag on and grinning. 

“Thanks, Cisco.” Barry smiled, sliding his on as well. “We gotta go, Harrison.” He said and the doctor nodded, thanking Cisco as well. 

 

“I need eggs.” Harrison said. “And milk. Bread…” He trailed off as Barry threw some granola bars in the cart. “You to be safe. You know, the usual.” 

“Be safe for what?” A voice said from behind them. Barry turned and frowned; staring Jeremy in the eyes.

“I’m going on a trip.” He replied. Harrison turned, staring at the tall blond. The blond’s cold eyes met Harrison’s and he flashed a toothy smile.

“Nice. Where too?” 

“Ohio.” Barry replied quickly, seeing Harrison wheel away out of the corner of his eye. Jeremy raised an eyebrow. 

“Ohio? Why? What’s there?” 

“Oh… you know…” Barry fidgeted with an oatmeal box on the shelf. “Corn.” He mentally smacked himself. 

“Corn.” Jeremy laughed, shaking his head. “Well have fun with that… How are you and Harrison?” His smile seemed off. 

“Huh? How did you know we were dating…?” Barry raised an eyebrow.

“The necklaces.” He gestured at Barry’s dog tag. “All matchy matchy and stuff. Cute.” He waved. “I’ll see you and no-legs around.” As he turned, Barry grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around and punched him in the face. He could hear a couple people gasp. 

“Don’t fucking call him that.” Barry growled, shoving him into the shelves. Jeremy’s eyes widened and he laughed a small laugh. 

“You’re funny, Bear. You really are.” His nose was starting to bleed from Barry’s punch. “But what’s so good about him?” The speedster backed up, starting to walk away before turning around again and punching Jeremy in the jaw. He felt a cold hand meet his arm and turned to look down at Harrison. 

“Don’t.” 

“I didn’t do anything.” 

“His bleeding nose begs to differ, Bear.” He whispered. Barry’s eyes rolled as Harrison pulled him back to the cart, leaving Jeremy alone. 

***

Barry got back into Harrison’s car after wrestling with the wheelchair and put the keys into ignition. 

“Why’d you punch him?” Harrison asked, staring at Barry. The speedster sighed, resting his forehead on the steering wheel. 

“He needed it.” 

“Oh okay.” Harrison rolled his eyes, looking out the window. 

“Why do you have a car if you can’t drive?” Barry asked, looking up and behind him as he backed the car up, out of the parking space. 

“I can drive.” Harrison replied, and Barry huffed. 

“Okay, babe-” He cleared his throat, glancing at him. “Sorry, um, but you can’t move your feet.” Harrison grinned a little at the nickname slip and pulled out his phone. 

“No, but I can drive with a PHC-3.” He was thumbing through photo’s on his phone, fingers tapping on his thigh. 

“A what?” Barry glanced at Harrison, pulling out onto the main road. 

“PHC-3. Portable Hand Controls for Cars.” He said, finding the wanted picture and showing it to the speedster. Barry looked at it, his brow knitting together. Harrison put the phone away, sniffing. “I hook it up to the steering column with a sports gear belt and buckle. I just push to stop and pull to go.” 

“That’s actually really cool.” He smirked. 

“It’s easier for me to just have other people drive me around, though.” He winked at Barry. “And, did you call me babe?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Barry muttered, pulling into Harrison’s garage. Harrison ‘oh’ed’ quietly, nodding. 

“Well, let’s get inside.” He opened the door, turning to move before sighing. 

“I’ll get it.” Barry crawled out of the car, pulling the wheelchair out of the back. Harrison thanked him, getting himself into it like a pro. Barry grabbed some groceries, plopping the bags in Harrison’s lap before grabbing some bags and slamming the trunk. Harrison wheeled inside, humming.

 

It was 6:30 and Barry was dozing off on Harrison’s chest, both of them laying on the couch with the TV playing in the background. Harrison was asleep entirely, snoring softly. 

“Ah, shit.” Barry shifted, sitting up. “Hey,” he put a hand on Wells’ chest, shaking him slightly. “Harrison,” He whispered. When the doctor didn’t budge Barry sighed, his cheeks turning red. “Babe.”

“What?” Harrison mumbled, his voice all scratchy.

“I have to go. It’s almost seven.” 

“What?” Harrison opened his eyes, blinking and looking over on the wall clock. “Oh.” He frowned, pushing himself up. Barry wrapped his arms around Harrison’s neck, kissing him. 

“Be safe, please.” He muttered against Barry’s lips. The speedster hummed, deepening the kiss. Harrison sighed into it, moving his hands to Barry’s hips. “Okay.” He pulled away, smirking. “Go.” He pecked Barry’s lips. “Also, is babe my new name?” 

“Yeah.” Barry smiled, shrugging and getting off of him. “It can be. I’ll be back Tuesday.” He bent, kissing Harrison for a long moment before pulling away and smiling. “I’ll text you.” 

“I’ll text back.” The doctor smiled, waving as Barry walked towards the front of the house. 

“Harrison?” Barry stopped, turning. 

“Yeah.” His eyebrows went up. With a slight blush, Barry grinned. 

“I, uh, I love you.” 

“I love you too, Bear.” He smiled gently. Suddenly Barry was kissing him again, he could hear some papers flutter on the coffee table from the wind. “Okay, go! Go! You’re late.” He pushed Barry away playfully. The speedster smiled before taking off, the front door slamming shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
